


Wandering

by StoryLover149



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 15:35:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28709025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StoryLover149/pseuds/StoryLover149
Summary: Stanley wanders the quiet halls the night after "A Tale of Two Stans."
Kudos: 13





	Wandering

**Author's Note:**

> Hi Everyone :)
> 
> This was written a while ago, right after “A Tale of Two Stans” premiered. 
> 
> Enjoy!

Stanley wandered aimlessly through the dark halls, looking at nothing and everything. He couldn’t sleep. As much as he was physically tired, his eyes would never close; and he would constantly stare at the ceiling. Well, better to look at a ton of things then at the same white space.  


Still, he made sure to be quiet. His brother was somewhere here, wandering these halls as well. Stanley could hear him sometimes, another reason for his restlessness. Stanford was probably looking through the rooms. Looking at how much everything changed. How much _he_ had changed everything.  


Stanford would probably never forgive him for that.  


Stanley could feel his heart start to pull. But he stopped and clenched his fists. Fine! If Stanford wouldn’t acknowledge how much he sacrificed for him, how much he _cared_ , then it’s not worth getting hurt over it. If Stanford didn’t want to be family, then it’s alright with him. Stanley now had his own.  


With his mind on them, Stanley’s feet guided him up the stairs to the attic. Gently opening the door, he peered into the room and onto his charges.  


The young twins were asleep in their separate beds. Stanley quietly stood between them.  


They were the only family he had left.  


And while his heart had love for them, he couldn’t help but think of the other person wandering the house. He shut his eyes. It was bad enough that his parents had hated him, that he barely had contact with Shermie. But it felt worse that the his lost brother, his twin, _still_ hated him. He sighed, then humorlessly smirked. As much as he wanted and tried to too, he couldn’t get Stanford out of his mind or emotions. Even though Stan had physically walked away, he couldn’t completely do it.  


And, Stan realized sullenly, he would have to live with these complex emotions for the rest of his life.  


He looked down at Dipper. At least he still had them, even though his secret could have separated them from him. He still had some upsides in this situation.  


He had to focus on that.  


Stanley knelt at Dipper’s bed and, gently pushing his bangs back, kissed the sleeping boy on the forehead. He usually never showed affection when they were awake, but…  


He smiled sadly.  


He would never tell a soul, but at horrible nights, when he though of his brother or family, he would always come here. The kids would never know how much they really meant to him.  


He looked down at Dipper’s face. The boy was on his back, breathing deeply. There was a small smile on his rested face.  


But Stanley frowned when he looked at his forehead, now bare without the kid’s bangs.  


He had seen it a couple times, knew that it was the source of the kid’s nickname; but that Little Dipper birthmark unnerved him. He could practically feel the burn on his back whenever he looked at it, though he desperately hoped it was just paranoia talking.  


He had told Stanford to leave the kids out of this, and he hoped with everything he’t got that he would listen. But if he didn’t… Stan furrowed his brows. Then all of his ties would be cut off with Ford. No more second chances. No one would get between him and his family.  


Stanley stood up and went over to Mabel’s bed. Her position immediately caught his attention. While she would usually move around on the bed, legs twisted in the blankets, it looked like she hadn’t moved at all. Like Dipper, she was on her back; but she was tense. To Stan’s surprise, her face looked haunted, like she was scared. A scared Mabel was so rare that his heart immediately clenched. What’s wrong? What was she afraid of? Was it because of what happened today, or something else?  


Stanley’s feelings of paranoia returned.  


What if it was impossible to keep the kids away from danger? Stanley didn’t know the whole situation. True, Stanford had showed him the portal, but he had a feeling he didn't tell him everything. Even if Stanford would try to keep them away, what if the situation was bigger than all of them? What if events were set into motion, and it couldn’t be stopped?  


No, he couldn’t think like that.  


Looking at Mabel’s face again, his features softened. He leaned forward and gently kissed her cheek. Her frightened features relaxed slightly, but it wasn’t completely gone.  


Stanley would make sure that nothing would happen to them. He would make sure Mabel’s fears would never be realized.  


His determination strengthened, he stood up. While Stan’s relationship with his brother was still in shambles, he still had something to live for. And he would die for it, if necessary.  


With that, he turned towards the door and opened it. He looked back at Dipper and Mabel, sending a silent goodnight. He then went into the hallway and closed the door behind him, leaving everything in silence.


End file.
